


February 14th

by volvi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volvi/pseuds/volvi
Summary: Percival and Credence both had decided - separately - to celebrate Valentine's this year; the wizard wanting to spoil his boy rotten while Credence is going for the baking option.Beware of man-smut!





	

“I’ll take one of those as well.” Percival pointed at the small heart shaped boxes that contained truffles covered in sprinkled gold that actually gave away small fireworks of glitter once opened (a bit too tacky for his own taste, but he knew Credence would find them adorable).

“She must be a lucky girl.” The cashier beamed at him, while putting the chocolate in the paper bag together with the jewelry and the dozen of roses (purple ones enchanted to not wither for at least some months, one didn’t want to overdo it by going for the obvious red).

“I’m the lucky one.” He smiled, grabbing his gifts.

He went out of the store, but still had one small stop to make before going home. It didn’t take him long to reach his destination; a small book shop on the corner of 44th Street, not noticeable to No-Majs, but a treasure for wizards and witches alike. Percival stepped inside and greeted Mr. Sarandon, the owner of the store.

“Mr. Graves! Long time no see. Here for a top-up?” Percival was a well-read man – specific in his tastes – and always made sure to come here every once in a while for new titles.

“Not for me this time, I’m afraid. I’m here to find a gift.”

“Oh!” Sarandon stepped around the counter, closing up on Percival to speak more privately, even if they were the only one there. “I knew the boy was special. Mr. Barebone, was the name, right?”

“Credence, yes.” Percival smiled. Sarandon was the only one – apart from Seraphina – who knew anything that could be considered personal about him. A man’s preferences in books usually tells you much about his person, and even if Percival was fonder of literary epics than anything else, the storekeeper had found him lingering by some rather decadent titles one time, many years ago. Back then, those things still tickled his interest. He had been in his early twenties and had still had the juvenile’s idea of romance. That person was long since gone, maybe it was a part of growing up, or maybe it had to do with all of the _fuckery_ (there simply was no better word to describe it really) that he had seen in the field. However, after Credence had stepped into his life (and – more specifically – into his home and heart), Percival had once again developed a sudden interest in what he used to dismiss as sentimental humbug. It most definitely had to do with the boy’s utter astonishment and excitement for every small compliment, gift, or kind word Percival had to offer. The wizard simply relished in his ward’s happiness – something which definitely had started to show on his bank account. (Not that there was not plenty of resources to take from; after all being the Director of Magical Security as well as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement had its benefits. But still, he always made sure to keep the receipts far away from Credence’s eyes, because you did not have to have a full understanding of the wizarding world’s economy to understand that Percival was spoiling the boy rotten.)

“What do you have in mind, Mr. Graves?”

“Oh, that’s why I came here really. What would you recommend?”

“To read over all or for today specifically?” Sarandon smiled, knowingly.

“Let’s go for the carpe diem option this time.” Percival answered, leaning his head, almost not noticeable, to the romance section.

“Well, there is this new title which may tickle his interest, if I may be so blunt.”

“You may.” Percival nodded, both of them making their way towards the shelves.

“ _The Unbreakable Vow_ by Cassius Iccanov. A bit of a heart break, but with a beautifully written prose and…” Sarandon paused, clearly not sure if it would be awkward to finish the sentence. Percival just raised his eyebrow, daring the old man. “I have an inkling Mr. Barebone might feel some recognition in one of the main characters.” Percival took the book and skimmed its back. It was a love story between two wizards, taking place in the 1890’s. One of them being an apprentice and the other his teacher. Percival could not help but to frown at the tacky cliché of it all, but had to admit Credence would never had read anything like it. The writer was a serious one though – he would not want to give the boy some pulp fiction after all – so he decided to go for it, even if it was on the verge of being brassy.

Percival did not comment on the fact that the apprentice was over his ears for the older wizard in the novel, or the insinuation that this had any resemblance to Credence and himself. He simply went to the disk to pay for the book, before putting it together with the other gifts, thanking Sarandon, and stepping out of the store.

Even if he had not spent many minutes inside of the shop, the sun had now set completely and small snowflakes had started to fall over Manhattan. Percival’s first plan had been to walk the way home, but he decided against it after just a couple of yards.

* * *

 

“Welcome home!” Credence beamed, hurrying towards Percival as he had apparated to their hallway. He was dressed in simple slacks and a lilac shirt and holding a ladle which seemed to be covered in chocolate.

“Baking are we?” Percival smiled, while closing in on the boy to give him a small peck at the corner of his mouth before taking off his coat and scarf. Credence leaned in to the touch – as by default – before answering the question.

“Yes. I decided to make a chocolate cake from a recipe Queenie gave me. For having so many books, you are really lacking those for cooking you know?” Credence smiled, looking at Percival’s shoes instead of meeting his eyes (still).

“Well, you have to take me shopping then, don’t you?”

Together they went into the kitchen, where the magic (not literary, Credence was still cooking the No-Maj way; something which Percival thought to be even more enchanting than the way he was used to) was taking place. Percival watched as Credence poured the batter into the tin and he reached up to squeeze the boy’s shoulders while he worked. Credence turned his head at that, meeting Percival in a shy kiss, before quickly going back to his task.

Once the cake was in the oven, Percival attracted the boy’s attention by putting the bag with gifts on the kitchen counter.

“Since you are baking, I guess I am not the only one who made a note of what day it is today?” Credence swallowed thickly at this, seeming not entirely certain whether Percival was teasing him or not.

He had wanted to do something for the wizard, but he had not been sure whether it was weird to pay attention to such a thing as Valentine’s Day since they were both men and everything. According to his Ma (may God bless her soul), Valentine’s was nothing but a day of sacrilege. Couples celebrating their affection for each other was one wicked thing among many, and he could not for his life imagine what she would have thought about Credence partaking in the tradition – even less with another man (and a wizard at that! The list of his sins was only getting longer).

Buying Percival something had been out of the question. Not only was it weird to give the man something paid for by his own money (Percival had taken a habit of leaving money left and right in the apartment for Credence to spend however he saw fit. This because he knew the boy would never ask him for anything, although leaving dragots open for him to claim did not seem to work either, because he only ever spent them on groceries for the both of them, and even then he never indulged in anything fancy, if Percival did not specifically asked him to.), he also could not really think of anything that the wizard would like that he had not already bought for himself. Therefore baking had seemed like the obvious choice.

He had met up with Queenie some days earlier and even if he had been anxious for her to not know his true intentions, it had only taken a few seconds before he had been presented with a pile of cooking books with recipes of things to bake. There were some which he had not been able to actually look at properly, too embarrassed by the title “Aphrodisiacs” to dare to look closer at (still, he was – to his horror – sure Queenie had caught some of the thoughts that had went through his head, even if she was too polite to actually point it out). After a couple of books and some happy chatter on Queenie’s part later, he had decided for a simple dark chocolate cake, hoping it would be to Percival’s liking and at the same time being able to gloss over as a simple treat and not a Valentine’s gift, if need be.

He had hoped to finish making it before the wizard got home from work, but as always, one could not know with Percival. Well, rather this than him coming home – entirely beat – at five in the morning; now they would at least be able to spend the evening together. And by the looks of it, Percival too had wanted to make the day special.

“I bought you a little something, do you want to open it?” Percival smiled, raising a brow while pointing his head suggestively towards the bag.

“Are you sure? You shouldn’t have, I…” Credence answered, voice small.

“None of that, I wanted to, my boy. You know how I enjoy treating you, you won’t take that away from me, will you?” Percival murmured, walking up to where Credence was standing and gently leading him towards the gifts by a light push on the small of his back.

Credence gently opened the bag, reaching for its contents. First out was a bouquet of roses, luscious purple, so rich on petals that they were impossible to count.

“I’ll put these in water.” Before the boy had managed to finish his sentence, the flowers were floating through the air, landing in a vase that had made its way out from one of the cupboards. Percival leaned in and kissed Credence’s neck while the younger man reached for the next gift.

He took out the heart shaped box and carefully held it in his palms for a bit before opening it. Once the lid was removed, and the truffles had been revealed, Credence turned his head to look at Percival.

“Thank you.” He whispered, and leaned in to meet the wizard in a kiss.

“Thank me after you’ve opened all of them.” Percival smiled into the kiss, squeezing Credence’s hip. Credence gasped at that, but soon got back to his gifts.

Next up was the piece of jewelry, neatly presented in a navy velvet box. Credence pressed the small knob and the lid flew open, showing the pearl choker with a golden clasp in the front.

“This might be a bit flashier than what you’re used to, my boy, but I thought you could wear it on special occasions.” Percival was now nibbling at Credence’s earlobe, while reaching for the necklace. “May I?” Credence only managed a small nod, still not entirely comfortable with all these gifts, especially not being given a jewelry which not only looked incredibly pricy, but also was something that seemed to be better suited for a flapper than himself. Percival placed the choker underneath Credence’s shirt collar, closing the clasp in the front, right above the top buttons. “Turn around, let me see you.” He murmured, and Credence – always the obedient one – did as he was told. “Don’t be so frightened, boy.” Percival laughed. “You should see yourself, you look marvelous.” Credence smiled at that, feeling the clasp with his fingers while once again leaning in to meet Percival in a kiss.

“Thank you Percival.” He mumbled, closing his eyes.

“Of course.” Percival purred, letting the kiss go a bit deeper this time.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes, snogging each other breathless while Credence continued to fondle his new necklace, liking how heavy it felt on his neck, making him feel marked somehow, like he belonged. Once he was starting to press himself closer, letting his crotch grind against the other man’s, Percival pushed back, steadying the boy by his shoulders.

“As much as I’d like to continue this, I think we better leave some room for dessert.” He murmured, while letting a small kiss land on the boy’s forehead. “And I still got one more gift for you, you know.” Percival reached for the bag behind Credence, taking out the book and handing it to him.

“One more? Oh Percy, you shouldn’t have.” Percival smirked at that, loving the way Credence started calling him ‘Percy’ every time things grew heated between them.

Credence looked down at the title, reading it out loud before turning it to read the back. His cheeks grew even more flustered (was that even possible?) as he realized what it was about, clearly never having laid eyes upon a book like this before. (It was not until recently when the only book he had ever been allowed to read cover to cover was the Bible, and even if he had considered the volumes of school books teaching him spells, potions, herbology and every other subject a young wizard was supposed to know sinful at first, this book must top those by far.)

“I thought you needed something more casual than all those dull course books you’re always absorbed in.”

“They’re not boring.” Credence insisted, blushing at his own objection. Percival was quick to let his thumb stroke over his cheekbone, showing that it was indeed okay to state one’s own opinion. “Thank you, I…” Credence swallowed. “I look forward to read it.” He managed to meet the wizard’s gaze this time, turning his head slightly so that the thumb was now touching his lips. Percival shuddered at that, but couldn’t resist pressing his thumb inside of Credence’s mouth, feeling his teeth with the pad of his finger. Credence quickly opened up to him, licking at Percival while making sure to keep eye contact.

Percival marveled at the man in front of him. He still remembered how it had been in the beginning; never being able to look at him directly, never responding to anything apart from with a small moan every now and again, always staying passive while Percival did his best to take it as slow as humanly possible. That was far from the young man he had before him now. Sucking his finger, clearly insinuating something completely different, while not doing anything to hide his growing erection.

“Feeling the Valentine spirit, are we?” Percival murmured, closing up on Credence and removing his thumb in exchange for his mouth. Credence indulged in the kiss, letting it turn deeper, more heated. It did not take long before Percival decided to move this elsewhere and started to push on Credence hips, leading the both of them into the living room.

They ended up in the armchair, Percival sitting down with Credence straddled on top of him. Somehow Credence’s shirt has ended up thrown on the sofa, but he was still wearing the choker. Percival had to stop every now and then to lean backwards, just to look at the boy above him. Before – more years ago than he actually would like to admit – Percival had been all about results. Sleeping with someone was only a matter of getting off, something you did every once in a while in order to let off steam to be able to put your entire focus on your work afterwards. He had never considered himself a romantic and had never been the one famous for his courting skills, but with Credence it was different. All he wanted was to give the boy everything he could possibly dream of, no matter if it was an expensive piece of jewelry or just a cup of (well-sugared) tea on a cold winter’s evening. It was not only the feeling of being needed and/or in charge that spoke to Percival, but rather the delight of knowing that he was the only one who had ever had the pleasure of showing Credence all these things. A small part of him wondered if there would ever come a day when he simply was not enough to the boy anymore. When he had grown too old, too tired and too dull for Credence. Somewhere in his subconscious, he knew this was why he preferred for Credence to stay at home most of the time. He wanted to keep him to himself, did not want to share this special boy with anyone if he could avoid it. That was the reason why he had not offered him a job at MACUSA, not even as a trainee, even if it had been proposed by the President herself. He had said he wanted for Credence to grow a bit in his role as a wizard before presenting him a job and all the responsibilities that came with it. For fucks sake the boy had not had the chance to be a child before being forced to do the work of a sadistic woman who threatened him to burn in Hell every time had not done her bidding. Letting the boy indulge a bit only seemed fair, right? And of course it did not exactly hurt to be greeted by someone full of energy who was delighted to see him every time he stepped through the door either. As long both of them were happy, there was no need for change, he decided.

Percival’s thoughts was suddenly interrupted by Credence slipping out of the chair, down on the floor. With a hoarse voice he asked if this was okay and of course the wizard did not have any choice but to say yes. Whatever he wanted, he would get. Credence opened the zip on Percival’s dress pants and wetted his lips, completely focused on what he was about to do. The lack of experience and finesse he fully made up for in enthusiasm. Even if Percival had always been rather proud of his resilience, it did not take long before he was spilling into Credence’s mouth. In the beginning, Percival had told him many times that it was completely fine to not finish him off completely, or to simply spit it out afterwards, but to his amusement, the boy always swallowed, saying he liked it, made him feel wanted.

He quickly reached out for Credence, once again drawing him into his lap, and kissed him. He could taste himself on the boy’s lips. Not entirely unpleasant, if he was honest. Usually he would have returned the favor, lavishing the boy then and there until all he could utter was Percival’s own name (or – disturbingly enough – some kind of prayer which Credence sometimes seemed to start whisper as by default when they had sex), but today he decided to do this slightly different. He reached for his fly, but as soon as he had gotten it open, he moved his hand.

“Percy, can’t you…?” Credence sighted, not entirely sure what was going on. Percival leaned in closer, kissing Credence’s shoulder and gently moving one of the boy’s own hands to his cock. Credence eyes grew big at that, hovering slowly over himself, not entirely comfortable with where things were going.

“Come on, just this once.” Percival whispered, letting his hand rest on top of Credence’s, as if to help him.

Credence still found it hard to touch himself, somehow considering it devious and wicked. Percival had tried to change this mindset on several occasions, but every time it had ended up with Credence growing soft, which always resulted in him closing in on himself and worrying that he was not good enough for Percival (how he could reach that conclusion was beyond the wizard’s level of comprehension). This time Percival was determined to not let this happen. He grabbed Credence by the wrist and slowly started moving his hand so that it went over his length. As soon as he started to partake in the movement by his own accord, Percival made sure to give the boy small encouragements along the way, just to keep him going. It did not take long before he had reached a rhythm, matched by the small gasps he made when getting closer.

“That’s it, come on, just like that.” Percival murmured, hand now holding Credence steady by his back instead.

“K-kiss me!” Credence breathed, and just as their lips collided, he came, spilling over his own stomach and some of it ending up on Percival as well. The wizard cast a quick time Percival was time Percival was  was beyond the wizard'g in on himself and worrying that he was not good enough for Percival (how he could rea was beyond the wizard'g in on himself and worrying that he was not good enough for Percival (how he could reaspell to clean them up, before catching Credence in a warm embrace.

“You did great, my boy.” He murmured, placing a small peck to Credence’s pectoral. Credence only hummed as answer, leaning heavily on Percival. The wizard gently zipped up his slacks as well as charmed the boy’s shirt back to him, letting it rest over his shoulders for now.

They sat like that for a while, Credence dozing off for a bit while Percival took the opportunity to once again marvel at the Adonis resting on his lap. Suddenly they were interrupted by a burnt smell coming from the kitchen.

“Oh no!” Credence jolted up, his shirt falling to the floor. “The cake!” He looked utterly heartbroken, probably an automatic trigger response, due to what would have been done to him in the past if the same thing had happened.

Lazily Percival got up from the chair, following Credence while taking the cake out of the oven by unspoken magic.

“Don’t worry doll, this isn’t something some spell can’t fix.” He said, turning the cake to be just perfect instead of burnt to a crust. (He did not tell Credence that this was actually a very complicated thing to do; something which required quite a skillful wizard or witch indeed. Mostly because he then would have had to admit that this was one of the few housing charms he was really good at, since his cooking turned out disastrous way too often.)

Credence regarded the cake suspiciously before deciding that it actually did look eatable after all. With a blush he looked up at the wizard.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Percival.” He smiled, voice small.

“Happy Valentine’s, boy.” The wizards answered, embracing Credence while reaching out to steal a piece of the cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Valentine's drabble that I had to get out of my system. I'm not taking any responsibility for this being of any literary quality, all I wanted was to write Percival buy Credence stuff! And by the way, the choker is supposed to be an historically accurate one, in some sort of Westwood-style, but feel free to interpret it however you want. (I'm thinking witches and wizards aren't as strict when it comes to gender coded accessories as No-Majs were in the 1920's, right?)
> 
> Hope you like it! Please let me know your thoughts~ <3 <3
> 
> (And Happy Valentine's! <3)


End file.
